


Don't we all

by torres



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torres/pseuds/torres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando comes home late again, Daniel chooses not to ask why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't we all

The slightest movement could make the loudest rustle in the dead silence of the room. Fernando placed his car keys with the utmost care on the night so the metal wouldn’t scrape against the wood. Then, he began to kick off his shoes before pausing, unknotting the laces patiently instead and slipping them off quietly. The Spaniard let his eyes adjust to the darkness then tiptoed across the room, not bothering to switch on the lights. Peering over his shoulder, he checked on the figure on the bed. Daniel was still sound asleep.

It wasn’t until he had slipped surreptitiously into the bathroom that Fernando allowed himself a small sigh. He yanked his jacket off him hastily – as if he couldn’t get it off fast enough – then his scarf and then his shirt smelling of perfume that wasn’t his own. They all had to go. He unbuttoned his rumpled pair of jeans and pushed them down to his ankles, stepping out of them and tossing them to the laundry bin as well. Those had to go too.

Not even letting the water heat up, Fernando quickly jumped under the cold blast of the shower, the jets immediately cooling off his frayed nerves, stilling the frantic thumping of his heartbeat. The cold numbed his body but the sheets of water didn’t seem to wash away the grime on his body. He smelled of sweat and spit and spunk and Chinese takeaway. Grabbing the bar of soap, Fernando scrubbed away furiously at his skin. 

So, by the time he climbed in bed, Dan stirred and murmured sleepily, “You smell good.”

Fernando burrowed under the covers and replied, “It’s that new soap you bought.”

Dan smiled softly, eyes heavy-lidded as he instinctively pulled the Spaniard closer to him.

“How was dinner with Stevie?” The defender asked.

Fernando answered steadily, “Great, actually. Really great.”

“Finished late again?”

“Lost track of time. Sorry, Danny.”

Dan’s eyes fluttered open for a second as he appraised his lover. Fernando stared back at him, a hint of a challenge flickering in his eyes. They smouldered quietly, daring Dan to ask him more.

Because if Dan thought he’s caught Fernando now, Dan also knew Fernando had more shit to dig up. Like those marks running along Dan’s shoulders Fernando didn’t remember biting. And that stray shirt rolled into a tight ball in the corner of Dan’s sock drawer. And those shushed background sounds over long-distance phone calls when Fernando was in Austria all summer.

As for indiscretions and indiscretions alike, really, Dan started the game. Fernando just happened to be better at it.

Dan broke the silence with an almost sad smile. “Well, I’m glad you had a great time.”

Fernando nodded and took his success for another night. Winning was such a lonely endeavour, he soon learned.

He buried his face against his pillow. Behind him, Dan tentatively reached out to envelope him in an embrace. His knee brushed along the striker’s back and Fernando winced. He was still sore. Dan rubbed his side and kissed his neck, “I’m sorry, babe.”

The Spaniard didn’t reply. His phone beeped and before Dan could ask who could be texting him at 2 AM, Fernando’s already opened the message, bathing the bed in the alien blue light of his mobile.

“If you need anything again, you know you can drop by anytime,” the text said curtly as Fernando read and Dan read over his shoulder. They both didn’t need to check the number to know who it came from.

The room was dark again as Fernando flipped his mobile closed and dropped it on the nighttable. It sat there like a silent threat, a bomb ticking away into the night, humming, “Tell me, lover. Don’t we all have another?”


End file.
